Saajid
Saajid Hussain '''is the main protagonist and the leader of The Orange Star Alliance. Appearance Saajid has a hair which is dark brown, light orange skin and two black eyes and a small nose. He wears a navy blue school jumper with a orange star at the front. He wears dark grey school trousers with pockets and school shoes. Personality Saajid is friendly, heroic, courageous and clever, and he likes going on adventures with The Orange Stars, However when he gets a bit angry or upset or scared, He would turn into any type of orange monsters or aliens. He is a normal school boy who has special orange powers, imagination, prodigy, creation love, hate, friendship, isolation, jealousy, secrets, violence, video games, ice cream waffles, sadness, madness, power, honor/honour, loyalty, saucy, mothers, fathers and scoundrels. History In his story, Orange Sol accidently transformed into an orange soul and she went into Saajid's heart and he starts to transform into a special boy. Whilst Saajid continues with his special orange power he's starting to become joyfulness with his new power however when the students was laughing at Saajid, He's starts to get nervous with his butterflies. Abilities Saajid possesses SOUL abilities such as weapon summoning, collecting, transforming, fusion, resurrection and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Maryam, they form Maraajid. * When fused with Max, they form Deluxe Sol. * When fused with Luci-Lou, they form Sakura Sol. * When fused with Emily, they form Honey Sol. * When fused with Seimarah, they form Polished Purple. * When fused with Harun, they form Citrus Sol. * When fused with Chanel, they form Aurora Sol. * When fused with Lynth, they form Greenistic. * When fused with Emily, Max and Luci-Lou, they form Mystical Orange. * When fused with Emily, Max, Luci-Lou, Lynth, Chanel, Seimarah and Harun, they form Chiragistator. Unique Abilities * '''Heliokinesis: He has an ability to use the power of heat and sun. * Baton Enhancement: He has a power to use the orange baton to avoid or attack. * Orange Egg Formation: He has an ability to form an orange glass egg to protect from getting angry. * Shape-Shifting: He has an ability to transform into many different things. * Levitate: He has an ability to levitate and jump really high. * Short Distance Teleporation: He has an ability to warp short distances. * Enhanced Speed: He has an ability to run really fast. * Butterfly Attraction: When he gets nervous, scared or upset, Saajid release a type of pheromone that attracts butterflies. Trivia * Saajid Hussain is the leader and the main protagonist of The Orange Star Alliance. * His full name is Mohammed Saajid Hussain because he is a Muslim. * He is creatively left handed. * He can warp short distances. * His birthday is 29th July. * Saajid always goes to Queensbury School and Midland's Mencap. * Saajid's power was unlimited because of sunrays. However when it's raining or nighttime or other clouds, His powers were unactivated. Category:Orange Star Heroes